Ang Masarap Na Luto Ni Mikan
by lavenderlush
Summary: [KUMPLETO] May bagong klase sina Mikan! Ano kaya ito? Hmm... Sirit? Cooking class! Huwaw! Ano kayang mangyayari kapag natikman ni Natsume ang luto ni Mikan? Ayos! NatsumexMikan


**NOTE: This fic is_ NOT _in English. Hahahaha lol. Maybe I'll write a translation.. What do you think?**

**Babala _(Disclaimer)_:**Hindi ko inaangkin ang Gakuen Alice. Ito ay pagmamayari ng kahanga-hangang mangaka na si Higuchi Tachibana.

**Tala mula sa manunulat _(Author's Note)_: **First fic ko in Filipino! Pero sorry, this fic is not in pure Filipino. Nahihirapan kasi akong magsulat kung ganun. Let's say that this is.. Modern Filipino (may halong checheburecheng English!) Kind of like Taglish

I got tired of writing in pure Filipino! We used to make formal themes in school na dapat Filipinong-Filipino talaga! Ang hirap!

_Btw, in our school, we call our Filipino class "Pinoi". Hehe wala lang, sharing _Anyway, magbasa ka na:D

**Buod _(Summary)_: **May bagong klase sina Mikan! Ano kaya ito? Hmm... Sirit? Cooking class! Huwaw! Ano kayang mangyayari kapag natikman ni Natsume ang luto ni Mikan? Ayos! NatsumexMikan

**Ang Masarap Na Luto Ni Mikan**

"Huwaw! May cooking class na tayo, Hotaru!", sigaw ni Mikan. Halatang-halata na sobrang saya nya _kaya nga lang, _halatang-halata rin na _inis na inis _na si Hotaru.

"Tumahimik ka nga, tanga", sabi ni Hotaru, walang expression sa kanyang mukha. At dahil dun, ginamit nya yung napaka-useful na _baka_ gun nya. Kawawang Mikan.

"HOTARUUUUUUU", sabay iyak ni Mikan. "Ang sama sama mo talaga! Waaahhh!"

Narinig ni Yuu ang mga hagulgol ni Mikan kaya lumapit siya sa kanya. "Haayy, Mikan.. Pang-ilang bukol mo na yan?"

Habang nag-uusap sila, may dalawang _gwapo_ na guys na pumasok. Sabay tingin at sabay TL (tulo-laway :D) naman yung mga girls. _Hahahaha!_

"Magandang umaga, Ruka!"

"Magandang umaga rin, Mikan".

Tumingin si Mikan kay Natsume at binati rin siya. "Hi, Natsume! Musta ka ngayong araw na to?"

Tinignan ng masama ni Natsume si Mikan at sabi, "Pumanget na nga yung araw ko kasi nakakita ako ng isang panget na katulad mo. Jologs pa".

Natawa tuloy si Kokoroyomi. _Bwahahahaha! Ay sus, Natsume. Totoo nga bang panget si Mikan. _Ngumiti ng malaking malaki si Koko kay Natsume at namula naman siya.

_Bwiset! Binabasa na naman nya yung utak ko! Bwiset, _minura ni Natsume, sa kanyang sarili.

Pumasok na si Ginoong Narumi sa classroom and sabi nya, "Mahal kong students! Pumunta na tayong lahat sa bagong-tayo na cooking laboratory ng Alice Academy".

Lahat ay sumigaw sa tuwa lalong lalo na si Mikan. Malamang hindi kasama ang gwapong Natsume. _Hahahaha!_

_Ano naman ang lulutuin namin? Di naman ako marunong magluto ah!_ Di maipinta ang itsura ni Natsume ngayon dahil napaka-unique ang kanyang simangot.

_**Teka.. Hmmm.. Alam ba nya na magaling magluto si Mikan?.. Hmmm.. Interesting to, mga nagbabasa!**_

Matapos ang isang oras, may maaamoy ka nang mabango na nanggagaling sa kitchen.

"Hmmm! Ang bango naman niyan, Mikan!", langhap ni Koko. "Ano to?"

Nginitian ni Mikan si Koko at sagot nya, "Dinuguan. Gusto mo?"

"Sige sige! Kukuha lang ako ng bowl. Wait lang ha?"

Pati si Hotaru, Yuu at si Ruka ay lumapit sa kaldero ni Mikan. "Waw! Dinuguan!", sigaw ni Ruka. "Hindi ko alam na magaling ka palang magluto! Swerte and magiging asawa mo!"

Narinig to ni Natsume at na-tempt siyang lumapit. Kaya nga lang, ayaw nyang maging obvious kaya nakinig na lang siya.

_Pungas, gusto kong lumapit! Hmmm.. Dinuguan. Masarap din ata yun, _inamin ni Natsume sa sarili. _Blech._

Ngunit nakita ni Mikan si Natsume na nakaupo lang sa isang tabi kaya nilapitan niya ito, at may dala-dalang bowl ng dinuguan sa kamay.

"Huy.. Natsume. Gusto mo ba nitong dinuguan? Masarap to!"

"Kadiri. Mamaya pakain naman yan sa baboy..", ang insultong lumabas sa malaking bibig ni Natsume.

"Sige na, Natsume! Tikman mo na! Masarap talaga! Ako nagluto nito! Para lang sayo!", sabi ni Mikan, na may napakalaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

_Bwiset talaga yang Kokoroyomi na yan! Talagang binabasa nya ang utak ko, _sabi ni Natsume, noong nakita nyang ngiting-ngiti si Koko sa kanya.

"Oo na.. Akin na nga!"

Binigay ni Mikan ang bowl sa kanya at tumikim nang konti si Natsume. _Masarap nga!_

"Ano, Natsume? Anong lasa?", biglang lumapit ang mukha ni Mikan sa mukha ni Natsume. _Konti na lang, maghahalikan na sila! Huwaw! Ayos!_

"Uhh.." Dahil sa sobrang kaba ni Natsume, nabitiwan nya ang bowl at natapon ang pagkain sa kanyang damit.

_Eww._

"Natsume! Omigosh, teka lang, kukuha ako ng basahan! Sorry talaga!"

_Haayy. Bakit ba nangyayari sakin to,_ inisip ni Natsume.

Bumalik si Mikan na may dalang basahan. Ngunit bago nya ibigay ito kay Natsume, sabi nya, "Alam mo, cute ka pag ganito", sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Natsume.

_Hala, namula siya! Bwahahahahaha!_

_**Sadista.**_

**TMSM: **Sorry kung palagi kong sinasabi na gwapo si Natsume. Gwapo naman kasi talaga eh! Bwahahahaha! I don't really expect much reviews here since I only wrote this for my own enjoyment.

Pero if possible, please enjoy na rin!

Alam ko.. Alam ko! Bakit dinuguan pa? Hahahaha! _Wala lang. _:D REVIEW if you want! ;)

**Note to non-Filipino readers:** Sorry if you don't understand it. By the way, _dinuguan_ in English is "chocolate stew". But it's not really chocolate, alright? It's better with you not knowing. Lol :D


End file.
